


Thanksgiving Disaster

by fanextraordinaire



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Also 11 year after BoM, Angst, But gets happy near the end, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Its really a roller coaster of emotions, M/M, So Whizzer and Kevin are both 30, So be warned, There is a slightly detailed mention of a car crash, Trying to keep the ages similar, and house fire, because they are twins in this, but that’s near the middle/end, kinda sad, then angsty again, then happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanextraordinaire/pseuds/fanextraordinaire
Summary: What happens when Whizzer Brown all of a sudden gets a call from his younger sister, inviting him and his Tight-Knit Family to spend Thanksgiving week with the Price-Browns?Disaster, that’s what.





	Thanksgiving Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda messy, one beta reader, and I suck at summaries so please bare with me.

Layney Price-Brown missed her brother.

The past five years without him were painful. No, that’s an understatement. They were traumatic. Right after he left, she had been diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder, most likely from the gruesome car accident she was in when she was five which put her twin brother in a coma that there was only one escape from. Also, her first service dog was hit by a car when someone distracted him while he was working. Layney missed her brother so much.

Sure. She had Kevin, who came back nine years ago after his mission then told us he got excommunicated but stayed anyway, and Jack, the lovable dork that was really sour in front of new people and looked up to Kevin. But for the eleven years before he left, the two were inseparable.

Which was why she was gonna pick up the phone and invite him over for Thanksgiving week.

She was just going to walk, pick up the phone and invite him over.

Talk to him, act like things have been great, ask him over, possibly ask to bring his new family.

She quickly realized this was a little harder than she thought.

The girl sat in her room, all lights off. The phone screen stared at her, a single eye coaxing her to call him. She took a shuddering breath and turned towards Bailey, the three year old service dog. The dog sat next to Layney and set her head on her lap. Layney nodded and looked back at the beast, tapping it silently as to not awaken the other family in the house. As the numbers connect, the doubt came seeping into her mind like paper dipped in ink.

Ring.

Maybe he changed his number? No, mom would have told us.

Ring.

What if he was kidnapped today? No, mom talked to him less than an hour ago.

Ring.

But maybe he died since then? No, he was with his friends, they would have told us.

Ring.

But maybe-

“Hello?” The voice is deeper and groggy, but there’s a hint of laughter in it, with a muffled voice in the background.

But the voice isn’t her brothers.

She started to panic, creating the worst possible scenarios without her permission. Bailey placed her paw on the girls leg and Layney looked at her and took a deep breath, answering in a small and wavering voice.

“Is, um…. is Mi—Whizzer Brown there? Th-this is his… number still?” She bit her lip, hoping the man on the other end would hurry up and pass on the phone so she could breathe.

“Um, yeah. Sorry, Whizzer’s asleep right now—“

“—No I’m not you asshole!” A familiar voice called out from the end of the receiver, making her let out a sigh. There was a rustling sound and snickering, and suddenly her brother was on the phone.

“Hello, I’m sorry about that. So, you were asking for me?” The cocky tone in his voice nearly made her burst into tears right there. 

“Micah?”

That one word was enough to shock him out of his half-asleep world. She heard him coughing and sitting up, the man from before asking if he was okay.

“Layney. This, this is Layney right?” She nodded, repeating yes quietly. “Oh my god, Layney. It’s, it’s so good to hear from you. Um, this is… wow, this is really unexpected—Marvin stop, the children are talking—how are you? It’s been, it’s been—“ He cut himself off, sucking in a breath. “Layney, I’m so sorry I haven’t visited in so long. I’m a terrible brother.”

“Micah, it’s fine, really. Um, I was just wondering—and you can say no—I was if you wanted to come over for…for the break.” She stroked Baileys head nervously, waiting for a response. It only took a few seconds, but to her it felt like hours.

“Yeah, I would-I would love to. If it’s okay with you, can I introduce you to some friends of mine?” She could hear the caution in his voice, testing the waters in case he said something wrong. “Um, in total there’s, uh, seven total, including me. I’m sure the house is big enough, right?” He ended with a joke, she noted, trying to lighten the mood and make her more comfortable.

Layney sat there, thinking it over. Six strangers, all in the same house, talking to her. It would be loud, there would be yelling, there would be cars, someone was bound to get hurt. Bailey whined against her, pulling her from her thoughts. She silently thanked her dog and took another breath.

“That...that would be wonderful.”

She could practically see the smile on Micah’s face as he responds, saying they’ll be there on Sunday. She looked at the calendar next to her. It was Thursday, and mom had work off Friday. She had two days to prepare herself, mostly mentally. She sighed, and agreed to the date, asking him to tell mom.

“Okay, Layney. Again, I’m really sorry I haven’t seen you in so long. It’s, it was an awful thing for me to do. I’ll see you on Sunday and introduce you to the Tight-Knit Family.” He was obviously mocking someone close at the last part, causing a tightness in Layney’s chest. He seemed to really love his new family, which was why he never came over here, which was because dad kicked him out, which was because she told him—

Bailey quietly barked, breaking her out of her thoughts once again. She told him it was fine and they said their farewells and hung up. Layney turned to Bailey and stroked her head, the back of her eyes burning as she turned off the phone, defeating the beast.

“What would I do without you, Bailey.” The dog merely grabbed her hand and helped the glass girl to her room, where light was beginning to show through her parted blinds, signaling a new day and a new beginning for the Price-Brown family.

For the first time in years, Layney smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I’m always happy for criticism in my writing and I like to know what I could do differently and what I could add! Thank you.


End file.
